Can I have this, for now?
by totallyloud
Summary: Coping from the loss of Jin, Xiaoyu can't lose Hwoarang as well. "I won't say them again so don't cry like this. Xiao, don't cry anymore." HwoarangxXiaoyu. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Do not own them.

* * *

**Can I have this, for now?**

_totallyloud_

_zxz_

_zxz_

_zxz_

_zxz_

Hwoarang yawned and leaned against his arm that was propped on top of the metal railings. He stared of at the cloudy sky and tuned down the buzz of chatting students below him.

He sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning back on the screen.

Jus then, he heard their school balcony door slam and someone running. It pretty seemed like it was directed towards him. He smirked.

"Hwoa, Hwoa, Hwoa!"

He heard someone shout and at the same time felt someone cling at him. He stared down at the ball of hair in pigtails at his side.

The ball of hair moved slightly then looked up at him, big brown eyes full of innocence was what he saw. It blinked at him continuously.

He smiled and patted her head. "Xiao-chan…"

Ling Xiaoyu beamed her super smile at him then hugged him again, snuggling to him like a pet.

Hwoarang admits he likes the feeling when she does this but he knew he wouldn't like the reason why. "Mn. What's wrong now?" He whispered.

Xiaoyu stiffened for a minute, not moving. "Nothing."

He pulled away and held her by her shoulders. He then noticed a slight red mark on her cheek. His brows furrowed as he started to frown. His right hand reached out to touch it. "What's this?"

Xiaoyu flinched as she looked down, biting her lip. She pursed her lips as she left his warmth and sat beside him.

He just watched her, guessing that she won't say anything. "Xiao." He repeated.

Xiaoyu's lips quivered as she buried her head unto her arms which were hugging her knees. Her voice was muffled but he still heard her:"There were this upper class guys…"

"…" He glanced at her, already having a clue where this was heading.

"They…" She paused. "…were talking about…"

Hwoarang looked away and sighed. "Jin."

They said it at the same time.

Xiaoyu didn't seem to notice and just went on with her story. "I heard them say that he's a murderer, that he left our school because of that… that he's really gone…"

He heard a slight sniffle from her as she continued. "I told them to take it back…their words…" She sniffed again. "Jin wouldn't do that…right…? Jin… wouldn't… "

"He's our precious friend… he wouldn't…right, Hwoa…?"

"…" Hwoarang decided to stay quiet now as he looked down at the ground, staring hard.

"Hwoa…" She looked up from her arms and slowly stared at him.

"…"

"I-" Xiaoyu was about to talk again when he interrupted her and stretched out his arms.

"Yaaah!" He grabbed her all of a sudden and pulled her to him playfully, squeezing her. "Yeah, he wouldn't do that, Xiao! Of course he won't!" He ruffled her hair.

Xiaoyu stared at him and at his boyish grin that makes her want to smile as well. She wiped her tears as she sniffed yet again. She couldn't control them. "I just miss him so much…"

Something flickered in Howarang's eyes but he quickly shrugged it off. He noticed his hand that stopped playing with her hair. He clenched them behind her back.

Then gently he pulled her towards him, caressing her hair. "I know."

Xiaoyu brought up her arms around him. "You do too, right…? I know you do…"

Hwoarang had the image of his friend appear in his head. He then looked at her and felt the pain of this hug of hers. But still he received it. She was really precious to him.

He was his precious friend, just like she said. "…yeah, I do."

He pulled her head close to him then stared up at the sky. _'Jin, what the hell is your reason? Why the hell did you go?'_

_zxz_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"…"

_Knock. Knock._

"Mrrrmmm…" Hwoarang groaned in his sleep as he grabbed his pillow and buried his head.

_Knock. Knock._

Silence.

_Knock. Knock. Knock! Knock! KNOCK!_

He scrambled on his feet and in an instant, he was already on his door, with his bare upper body and eyes still half-closed.

He scratched the back of his orange head and yanked the door open. "What the hell…" He muttered as he narrowed his eyes at the intruder, his eyes still adjusting.

It was just a blob of pink at first then his vision cleared and he almost stumbled back. "What the he- Xiao, what are you doing he-"

He glanced at the glowing green numbers on his alarm clock that indicated that this was a too late or too early of a visit. He stared at the girl in front of him fidgeting and shivering in the cold.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a second then he beckoned her to come and grabbed a shirt, lazily throwing it over himself.

A yawn escaped from his mouth as he made her sit down on his bed, she was in her pajamas. His room didn't have much of a room for another person better yet a girl. His sofa was full of his dirty clothes he was still too lazy to do. The table where he ate was full of chips, empty cup noodles and cans of beer.

He flinched as he just realized the mess of his room. He leaned on the wall against her. "So…"

Xiaoyu avoided his eyes and just continued to pout on her seat, trying to occupy as little space as possible.

"Xiao, c'mon, what brought you here? And at this time of the day…or night."

"Hm? I just," She started in a bare whisper as she patted his comforter and all of a sudden she was under them. "I wanted to stay here for the night."

Hwoarang lost his balance from the wall and staggered on his side. He went towards her at the side of his bed, crossing his arms. "Xiao, you can't stay for the night."

"But-"

"At a guy's place." He finished.

"But you're Hwoa, you're not just a guy…" She mumbled as she fiddled with her fingers. "I know you won't do anything."

He stared at her then stared at the ceiling as he made different movements of his mouth which made him look silly. "That's what you think." He muttered.

He sighed as he watched her fragile look. He crouched down, "Tell me why you're here first."

"You'll let me stay?" She asked eagerly.

"Tell me."

"If you'll let me stay…" She looked down stubbornly.

He opened his mouth then he closed his eyes, sighing. "Xiao…"

"Will you leave me?"

"Huh?" He stared at her.

"I don't wanna stay in my house all alone… I …I dreamt that you were gone as well…" She grasped his sheets. "Just like Jin, you were gone… I was alone… I don't wanna be alone…"

She sniffed. "I don't know what to do if you'll leave me too…" Her shoulders shook as tears streamed down her face. "Don't go, Hwoa…"

_zxz_

Hwoarang carefully reached and pulled the covers on the girl sleeping on his arm peacefully. "What the hell, man…"

He started cursing in his mind, wondering how the hell they got into this position. She just asked him to hold her hand while sleeping and the next minute they were like that.

His hands itched on their places.

What's worse is she trusted him fully when he didn't know if he himself could. He decided to just stare at the ceiling for the mean time. "Damn it."

_zxz_

"Hwoa!"

The white door slammed open and Xiaoyu rushed towards him almost hitting the nurse that examined him just now.

Hwoarang stared at Xiaoyu who was glaring at him from across the room. He gulped. "Xiao…"

Like it was her switch button, Xiaoyu started to cry from the very spot she was standing. It wasn't just tears, she was wailing like a child.

"What the he- Xiao, damn it. Don't cry like that!" Hwoarang hissed as he tried to move out of the hospital bed but failed to do so due to his injury. "Xiao, stop it!"

Xiaoyu continued to whine.

"Stop it, you! Come over here!"

Xiaoyu paused and sniffed.

Hwoarang sighed and gestured her to come softly. "C'mon, come here." He opened up his right arm, his free arm.

She stared at him, her lips quivered and she rushed to tackle him in a tight hug.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Hwoarang flinched on his side.

"S-so-sorry…" She let go of him and sat at the bed, in front of him.

"…s'okay." He shrugged and looked at her, tears still brimming in her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her arm, making her face him. "Sorry."

Xiaoyu gulped and looked away. "I almost lost you…"

"No you didn't." Hwoarang scoffed. "I sure as hell could beat the hell outta those dumb ass."

"Don't talk like that!"

Hwoarang was taken aback and just blinked.

Tears streamed down her face again. "I can't lose you… I'd die too…Please, don't get into fights like that again." She wiped her tears.

Hwoarang clenched his jaw as he watched her. His features hardened as his arms pulled her closer to him in a tight hug. He shut his eyes as they stayed like that.

He hugged her even tighter before he let go and whispered, "Please don't say those words."

Xiaoyu, surprised, just stared at him. "Hwoa…"

He avoided her eyes as he fixed his jaw. "If Jin was here, could you still say those words? Would you still die if I was gone?"

Xiaoyu was too surprised, or confused, to answer. "I…"

"Would you still say that you can't lose me?"

"O-of course! You're very precious to me, remember?" She gripped the covers as she stared at him.

"Then… am I more precious than him to you?"

Xiaoyu opened her mouth but then closed it.

"…am I not?"

"Hwoa…don't say that." Xioayu sobbed.

"It hurts to hear those words, Xiao." He stared hard at the window, not daring to look at her.

Xiaoyu clenched her fists on her lap and her vision blurred as tears plopped on them. She tried to stay quiet.

All Hwoarang heard next wear stifled sobs and the clicking of the door but before that he was sure he heard her weak, "Sorry…"

He clicked his tongue as he raked a hand through his hair. "Damn it."

_zxz_

"Xiao…"

Xiaoyu looked up, startled.

Hwoarang stared down at her, his left arm and right foot bandaged. He flinched slightly and gave her a weak smile. "Found ya."

Xiaoyu quickly wiped her tears and stood up from where she was crouching, behind a bush at the hospital garden. "Hwoa…" She sniffed silently. "I-I'm sorry I took long… I-I just went to buy f-food for you… because you might get... hungry there... I just…I was about to go back…you room…" She gulped. "Tears were…and I… bush… hide…a while…"

"I … didn't notice… the time… it's night already… s-sorry…" She looked down. "S-sorry, Hwoa. I'm sorry… you're hurt and you still went looking..."

Suddenly he was crouched down beside her and he pulled her to him.

"Hwoa..." Xiaoyu blinked her eyes and then things became blurry, she was crying.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I won't say them again so don't cry like this."

But Xiaoyu continued to cry.

"Xiao, don't cry anymore."

Xiaoyu pulled away and stared at him. Her shaky hand touched his cheek lightly. "I hurt kind Hwoa…"

Howarang's eyes widened and he couldn't' say anything, too surprised of her touch.

Abruptly, she placed her arms around him and hugged him. "Hwoa, I can't lose you…"

Before Hwoarang could put his arm around her, she pulled away. She stared at him, her eyes firm. As she wiped away her tears. "It's true, okay…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, pressing her lips to his.

As they pulled away, Hwoarang placed his hand on her shoulder. "Xiao, you don't have to do this."

Xiaoyu looked down. "Hwoa is more precious…"

"Xiao, don't…"

"Hwoa, I'd die if you were gone-"

"Xiao…"

"I'm telling the truth! I can't hurt Hwoa! I can't lose Hwoa! I want always to be with Hwoa! Hwoa, I-"

She didn't get to finish because Howarang grabbed her head in his hand and kissed her. Her tears escaped her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, savoring the moment.

"Hwoa, is more precious… so don't leave me, okay?"

He kissed her again. "It doesn't matter anymore who's more precious. I won't leave you, okay?"

"But-"

"Don't forget about Jin. Because I won't."

"Hwoa…"

"He's our precious friend, remember?"

"But…"

"C'mon, don't' frown like that!" He grinned his boyish grin as they stood up. "Let's go."

Xiaoyu smiled a little. "But I don't want to hurt Hwoa…"

Hwoarang was surprised at her words then he smiled. "Then for now, can I have this?" He pulled her waist and caught her lips with his.

"Mnmmm…kay…" Xiaoyu smiled as she hugged him.

_zxz_

_zxz_

_zxz_

_zxz_

"Let's go back now. The nurses will throw a fit if they don's see me there, alright."

"Mmm....uh-hmn!"

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"…I won't leave you. It's because I love you."

"Hwoa…"

He pulled her head to his shoulder. "Don't talk."

She nodded as she just hugged back and cherished his warmth.

'_Hwoa, I can't say it now but… I love you…too.'_

_zxz_

_zxz_

_zxz_

_zxz_

_

* * *

_

AN: Oooookay… comments please? Edited some parts, thank you for corrections.


End file.
